


Shining

by hktk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: He knew this would happen. Somehow, he knew, deep in his heart, that this would happen eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaah haaaaaaah this was a request too...!!  
> if you've got any requests shoot them my way at twitter (@_JihyunKim)! nsfw or sfw is fine! i'll get around to all of them eventually! or you can just leave a comment!

He knew this would happen. 

As agent Seven-Oh-Seven stared at the CCTV screenings, he knew it would happen. 

He didn't expect her to drag a mattress out to the hallway of the apartment though. That was something new. He had seen a lot of things, but this perhaps took the cake.

They had just gotten off the phone with one another. The call was brief, short and sweet, to the point. She had asked him if he was watching, and he had said yes, always—and that was that. She hung up after his answer. 

Curiosity got the best of him, and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. 

Especially when she did a small little dance to get her pants off. She dropped them off to the side, out of range of the camera. Her panties... They seemed cute, expensive but cute, and when she turned around, a small cat’s face stared up at him. 

All he could do was stare, enraptured by whatever she was doing. What  _ was _ she doing? She wasn’t doing this on purpose, was she? His mouth hung agape, and his fingers, which had previously been moving at the keyboard, remained stock still. 

She crawled onto the mattress, sticking her butt up in the air and wiggling it slowly, making sure he was watching. 

His face burned. He lifted a hand and pressed slender fingers to his cheeks. God, it felt hot even to himself... He closed his mouth, thickly swallowing spit that had built up—plus something else, something that he didn’t quite have a name for. 

Seven glanced to his left. Vanderwood was in the other room, with only a thin pane of glass separating them, reading a book nonchalantly. Sweat rolling down his back already, Seven turned the CCTV screen away from the glass, even though it really wasn’t facing it in the first place. 

By the time Seven turned back to the screen, she had laid down, facing him, and oh God—oh God! Her hands were down her panties, her sweater had been kicked off, and, Jesus Christ, he didn’t know how to deal with this sort of stuff! 

His ears turned red, by God, they did, and he covered his face with both of his hands. But... He couldn’t look away for long. Spreading the fingers of one hand, he peeked through... 

She was still in the same position, it seemed, but her face now looked hot and bothered. Her cheeks looked so red compared to the rest of her pale skin... She pulled her hand out of her pants, sat up, removed her undershirt. 

Her bra...

Had cute...

Little pawprints on them, right where the nipple would be. 

He let out a whine. Quickly glancing towards the glass, scared Vanderwood had heard him, he lowered his hands. Vanderwood completely ignored him, still reading the book. 

Seven let out a sigh. 

Looking back to the screen, then. 

She played with her breasts, now, still with the bra on. She cupped them, squished them, and after a while, took the bra off, discarding it off to the side with her sweater and shirt. Her nipples were already pert, cute and round. She pressed both of her breasts together, then played with them some more. 

He covered his face again. This was almost unbearable. What was more unbearable was that he was genuinely liking this—although a part of him wished they could meet in person and do...these kinds of things...another part of him liked the distance, liked the fact that they were apart, that he could watch her—possibly record her!—do everything she wanted and there wasn’t a thing that he could do to stop her...that he could get caught by his maid at any moment...

It excited him. 

Stealing a quick look back at Vanderwood, confirming they weren’t looking and that the desk did indeed hide most of his lower half, he reached for his own pants, fidgeting a little to get them unbuttoned without having to stand up. Once they were, he slipped his hand down them, pressing his palm against himself against his underwear. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound—he was already half hard.

Just. From. Watching. 

She laid back down on the mattress, leaning back to slip off the panties. She playfully flicked them towards the camera, and when they failed to reach their intended target, she laughed. 

He swore he heard that laugh. 

She spread her legs, then, and he pressed harder against himself, palming the forming bulge. As a hand of hers went down between her legs, he fidgeted more, removed his hand, slipped his fingers beneath his waistband. His boxer-briefs, red in nature of course, were already too small, too constricting. 

Seven looked over at Vanderwood, and eyes on them, stood up slightly, pulled his pants and boxers down until they fell around his ankles, and sat back down. The position was a little uncomfortable, but it’d have to do with the limited amount of time and resources he had available. 

Once he was sure Vanderwood would not look, his eyes flicked back to the CCTV screen. Her face, contorted with pleasure, a soft smile upon her lips, looked so sweet, so plump, that he wanted to do nothing but smooch her all over. But then his eyes traveled downward, and his hand gripped his cock gently, fingers sliding up to travel over the tip. 

He shuddered. He hadn’t done this in a long time—not since before she joined. Awhile before she joined, actually. Normally, nothing excited him enough to actually get him off, and he ended up taking a  _ lot _ of cold showers. He figured, though, that tonight he’d be taking a shower for a completely different, more positive reason. And it’d be warm. 

Seven hyperfocused on her hand moving in a buzz between her legs. She hadn’t yet—he felt embarrassed for even thinking of this—entered herself, instead playing with everything around. Her fingers were so slender, he thought, that he wondered if something bigger—

Oh, where was she going? She moved her hand, scrambling off camera for a minute before returning. She held something behind her back, and as she smiled widely, she held whatever it was up. 

It was...a toy. In the shape of a dick. Red. 

His cheeks lit up again, and his breathing worsened, hand moving a little faster. He forced himself to slow down, waited until she had laid back down. He leaned an elbow on the desk, biting his thumb, trying to keep quiet. Have to keep quiet. 

She sat with her legs crossed, and the toy was suddenly in her mouth. Looking as if she had done this before, she licked it up and down, slowly, passionately, eyes half lidded. She pressed it further into her mouth, all the way to the hilt, and pulled it out after a minute, shoulders shaking in what was presumably a cough. He couldn’t help but to worry when she put it in again, but she didn’t go that far again. 

Leaning back once more, she spread her legs again; she placed the toy against her, moving it up and down, her mouth opening a little, eyes closing a little further. Seven bit down on his hand even harder, hand resuming its movements. 

She pulled the toy away before pressing the tip against her hole, and after a few moments, she slid it in. Slow, nice and slow, deliberate, her eyes meeting Seven’s. 

Seven couldn’t help but to let a little noise escape, and his eyes, without turning his head, glanced at Vanderwood. Vanderwood simply turned a page of their book. Seven’s eyes went straight back to the CCTV screen, watching as she pumped the toy in and out now. 

He tried to match her rhythms. Eventually, he did, and as he closed his eyes, he pretend  _ that _ was him, that’s what he was doing, and while his hand certainly wasn’t a substitute, it would do well enough until after the party. God... God! 

He opened his eyes again, so close. Very close, after that little imagine, and in the end, he couldn’t finish with her. His head dropped, and he bit his tongue, clenching his hand into a fist. Seven cupped his hand around the tip at the last minute, still touching himself but oh-so gently, oh-so softly, fingers ghosting across the length as he came all over said hand. He muffled a sound with the back of his free hand against his mouth. 

Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, after a moment or so of cooldown, he looked back up. Slowly, he lowered the hand, watching her finish herself. She shivered, then stopped all of a sudden, back arching. God, that was really,  _ really _ hot, he thought, and he should’ve kept himself at bay for just a little while longer just to jack off to that. 

She flattened back down onto the mattress, pulled the toy back out, and in a few minutes, where they both just breathed heavily, still trying to calm down, she crawled off the mattress, off screen. 

His phone rang. He picked it up right away. 

“ _ Did you like that? _ ” 


End file.
